superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly OddParents: Fairly Idol Credits
Opening Credits * The Fairly OddParents * Created by: Butch Hartman Episode Credits The Fairly OddParents in: Fairy Idol * Story by: Steve Marmel, Dave Thomas, Kevin Sullivan * Written by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marel * Storyboard by: Steve Daye, Maureen Mascarina, Dave Thomas, Butch Hartman, Karen Heathwood, Chuck Klein, Jay Lender, Caleb Meurer, Aaron Springer * Art Direction: Ernie Gilbert * Music by: Guy Moon * Animation Directors: Russell Calabrese, George Chialtas, Sean Dempsey, Edgar Larrazábal, Marlene Robinson May, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Directed by: Ken Bruce, Gary Conrad The Fairly OddParents in: Truth or Cosmoquences * Written by: Jack Thomas * Storyboard by: Heather Martinez, Shawn Murray * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Music by: Guy Moon * Animation Director: Russell Calabrese * Directed by: Gary Conrad The Fairly OddParents in: Timmy TV * Written by: Cynthia True * Storyboard by: Shawn Murray * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Music by: Guy Moon * Animation Director: Edgar Larrazábal * Directed by: Ken Bruce Ending Credits The Fairly OddParents in: Fairy Idol * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Line Producer: Deidre Brenner * Music by: Guy Moon * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas ** "Pixie Rap" and "Give Me the Wand" *** Songs by: Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel, Guy Moon * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Brueggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Melaney Love * Script Coordinator: Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Gordon Hammond * Character Designers: Ernie Gilbert, Gordon Hammond * Layout Designers: Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: Frank Rocco, John Seymore * Additional Designs: Tim Power * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Sean Chartmatz. Matt Holtz, Isaac Marzioli, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Eric Bryan, Monica Tomova * Background Painters: Dan Chessher, Holly Kim * Color Key Stylists: Kristin Donner, George Goodchild * Sheet Timers: Bob Treat, Daniel De La Vega * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Recording Engineer: Justin Brisnfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Cast: ** Timmy, Timmy Clone, Blonda, Supermodel - Tara Strong ** Chester, Aladdin Guy, Guard #2 - Jason Marsden ** A.J. - Gary LeRoi Gray III ** Wanda, Mom, Bad Witch, Supermdoel - Susanne Blakeslee ** Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen, April Fool - Daran Norris ** Crocker, Mayor, Simon, Juandissimo, Chompy - Carlos Alazraqui ** Tooth Fairy, Fairy Reporter - Grey Dlisle ** Norm, Guard #1 - Robert Cait ** Binky, Leprechaun, Director - Dee Bradley Baker ** Bucky McBadBat, William Hung, Government Agent #2 - Rob Paulson ** Cupid, Bucky's Agent, Government Agent #1 - Tom Kenny ** Jimmy, Fairy - Debi Derrryberry ** Sanderson - Ben Stein ** Chet U. Betcha, Fairy Bouncer, Lawn Gnome, Baseball fan, Spokes-fairy - Jim Ward ** Cosmo's Singing Voice - Diana Degarmo ** Santa, Penguins, Sun, Scientists - Butch Hartman * Singers: Carol Huston, Chelsea Moon, Steve Lively, Bobbie Page, Rick Logan, Dedric Battiste * Casting Director: Maryanne Dacey * Casting Assistant: Shannon Reed * Dialogue Editors: Mishelle Smith, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Assistant Editors: Justin "Resident" Smith, Kevin Zelch * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Post Production Assistant: Myra Lopez * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, J.F. Kinyon * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Craig Ng * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rico Hil * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nickelodeon * © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved * Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. The Fairly OddParents in: Truth or Cosmoquences * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Music by: Guy Moon * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Brueggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Angela Leung, Tami Friend * Script Coordinator: Cynthia True * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Character Designers: Gordon Hammond, Bill Schwab * "Beach Bummed" Character Designers: Eric Bryan, Gordon Hammond * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Layout Designer: Larry Murphy * "Beach Bummed" Layout Designer: Jim Worthy * Prop Designer: John Seymore * Additional Designs: Frank Rocco * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Jose Hernandez, Matt Holtz, Dave Manners, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Donna Zeller * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Storyboard Revisions: Monica Tomova * "Beach Bummed" Storyboard Revisions: Edemer Santos * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Background Painter: Dan Chessher * "Beach Bummed" Background Painter: Holly Kim * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Color Key Stylist: Teri Shikasho * "Beach Bummed" Color Key Stylist: Cynthia McIntosh * Sheet Timers: Michelle Bryan, Sarah Frost, Bob Treat * Final Checker: Kathy Gilmore * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "Truth or Cosmoquences" Starring ** Timmy, Britaney- Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Mouse - Daran Norris ** Wanda - Susanne Blakeslee ** Juandissimo, Owl - Carlos Alazraqui ** Luther, Irish Fairy - JimWard ** Girl Fairy, Hair Fairy - Grey Delisle * "Beach Bummed"" Starring ** Timmy - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom, Computer Voice - Susanne Blakeslee ** Francis, Female Lifeguard - Faith Abrahams ** Trixie Tang - Dionne Quan ** Sanjay, Elmer, Head Lifeguard - Dee Baker ** Bucky McBadbat, Emergency Response Guy - Rob Paulsen ** Mr. Bickles, Elvis, 5 Star General - Jim Ward * Casting Supervisors: Cara Newman Ruyle, Marryane Dacey * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrne * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill The Fairly OddParents in: Timmy TV * Executive Producer: Butch Hartman * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Music by: Guy Moon * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Brueggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeur, Melaney Love, Tami Friend * Script Coordinators: Cynthia True, Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * "Talkin' Trash" Character Designer: Gordon Hammond * "Timmy TV" Character Designer: Bill Schwab * Additional Designs: Tim Power * "Talkin' Trash" Layout Designer: Edgar Duncan * "Timmy TV" Layout Designer: Jim Worthy * "Talkin' Trash" Prop Designer: John Seymore * "Timmy TV" Prop Designer: Frank Rocco * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Jose Hernandez, Matt Holtz, Dave Manners, Isaac Marzioli, Shoshana Stolove, Donna Zeller * "Talkin' Trash" Storyboard Revisions: Edemer Santos * "Timmy TV" Storyboard Revisions: Eric Bryan * "Talkin' Trash" Background Painter: Holly Kim * "Timmy TV" Background Painter: Honore Gauthier, George Taylor * "Talkin' Trash" Color Key Stylist: Hye-Jung Kim * "Timmy TV" Color Key Stylist: George Goodchild * Sheet Timers: Kevin Petrilak, Bob Treat * Fairly OddParents Theme Song by: Ron Jones & Butch Hartman * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "Talkin' Trash" Starring ** Timmy - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom - Susanne Blakeslee ** Rocket, Binky - Dee Bradley Baker ** Big Daddy - Tony Sirico * "Timmy TV" Starring ** Timmy, Fairy Mom, Fairy Daughter - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom, Florence - Susanne Blakeslee ** Chester, Fairy Walla - Jason Marsden ** Crocker, Simon - Carlos Alazraqui ** Chet Ubetcha, Executive 2, Fairy Walla - Jim Ward ** AJ , Fairy Walla, Executive 2 - Gary Leroy Gray ** Francis - Faith Abrahams ** Binky, Geek Boy - Dee Bradley Baker * Casting Supervisor: Maryanne Dacey * Casting Assistant: Shannon Reed * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrne * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Kim Schneider * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Production Executive: Rico Hill * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nickelodeon * © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved * Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Nicktoons